18 Roses
by Ero Oujo Yumiko-nyama
Summary: Ino has her 18th birthday and it's a blast Her 18 roses come with different chapter stories in her life. RR!


**A/N: Heyy guys! I kinda changed my penname from IAmWhoIAm19 to Aishiteru19 and now to Akemi-Hime19. Sorry! I also kinda just found this on my computer. I believe I started this fic in 2011 and continued just now. I decided my other fics suck so I decided to spice this one up a bit. So much for that, read on!**

***OC's**

**** Pearl, a fine dining restaurant where Ino had her dates in my fics. Only restaurant in Konoha that's fancy.**

**[FB] Flashback**

**[END FB] End Flashback**

* * *

><p><em><strong>18 Roses<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Shika POV<strong>

Shinju restaurant was closed for a day. Why you ask? Let us go in and find out. There was a crowd of people forming a circle in the middle of the restaurant. There, in the very center was a girl; a beautiful girl. A beautiful and skilful blonde kunoichi sitting down on a makeshift purple throne laughing as little kids ran over to her giving her gifts.

She was very beautiful indeed with blue crystalline eyes that hypnotise you, platinum-blonde hair that mesmerize you when you smell them for they smell like vanilla, the soft skin that spins your head when you take one touch. She had plump, pink lips without any lipstick, cheeks that had a rosy tint but no blush-on. Her hair was neatly tied into a half ponytail and curled midway down.

What caught the eyes of the many men inside was her body with a tight fitting strapless violet-and-white gown that went down to the floor. Its designs were ribbons and a few sparkles here and there. The ribbons were neatly sewed at the top and bottom hem. The ribbon wrapped around her hips was the center of attraction and it was tied at her side. She wore sparkly and ribbon-y lavender flats that made her dance easily. This girl, I am deeply in love with. This beautiful lady is loved by all despite that she can be loud and bossy and troublesome at times. Her name is Yamanaka Ino.

**Ino POV**

Ahh, it finally came; my 18th birthday. I wish it would never end. Yet, I need to get this over with so I can get my parents' approval of my marriage. Well, whatever. I still have to wait for his 21st birthday though. Two more years, that is. But I guess I could wait. I promised him I would.

The 18 candles were all of my best friends and some of my dearest adults. First off, mom then Yoshino-san followed by Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Matsuri, Ayame, Anko-san, Chouji's mom, Yuugao-senpai, Niji-chan*, my cousin Oniyuri-chan*, Kurenai-sensei and 2 other kunoichis mom and dad invited.

The first rose came from Dad because he was the one who I was born with; the one who supported me in everything; the one who was there for me whenever I had troubles. The first ever guy I had kissed, hugged and said 'I love you' to. The first guy I had ever told my secrets and the first guy whom I had cried to. He was the one that I had a lot of firsts and seconds to. The firsts were usually mom.

Second and third roses: Shikaku-san and Chouza-san. Tradition goes by from generation to generation that there will always be an 'Ino-Shika-Cho' Formation but after I get married is another story. It still might go on though if ever I have twins. Why? You'll know later. Yeah don't be impatient.

Fourth Rose up to Sixth Rose, my senseis. Asuma up first then Kakashi then Guy. Kakashi-sensei looks real good when he wears formal clothes! Just sayin'.

Seventh rose was Konohamaru and he was so small I had to carry him up high. He was really squirmy at first but then he acted as if he was my baby. He got used to it and complained when I put him down. He was so cute. Kawaii!

Shikato is my eighth rose. He's only 14 and Shika's cousin. I can't help but feel that Shika is looking at me, then at his cousin. When we turned 'round, Shikato facing my back, I felt him nod and he looked back at me and winked. I smiled back.

The ninth rose was Neji and Tenten kinda looked at me weird then. I sorta had feelings for Neji when I was a genin. Who can't resist his charm and skills?

Tenth rose. Lee was mostly weird saying a lot of things related to youth, training and 'Sakura-san'. It was annoying when someone was dancing with you and all he said were things about your best friend. But it never pissed me off because I had a guy of my own.

Shino was quiet for most of the dance. I still can't believe that mom made bug-boy here my eleventh rose. But still, Konoha was a really small village. I can't dance with a lot of adults. He is around my age after all. It was fine but I get goosebumps when his bugs crawl over at me.

Naruto, as my twelfth rose, was pretty loud. It nearly broke my eardrums. He was still presentable and cute when he smiled though. No wonder Hinata likes him. Oh, and by the way, they're dating.

Chouji stepped forward holding a bright red rose. He put it up to his nose, smelled its fragrance and gave it to me. We danced all around for the next few seconds and smiled at me as I smiled at him.

The next 6 roses are mostly my love stories so they will take a while to tell about.

oO0%0Oo

Genma was up next. He was my fourteenth rose and my first boyfriend. Everything went great at the first few months of our relationship. That is, until when Shizune showed up. A lot of people believe that they were, you know, together. And whenever they will see me holding hands with him, they glare at me.

**[FB] **_One time, we went over to the park. It was our sixth monthsary. He stood up to go get ice cream for both of us. Just as he was out of sight, Aoba-san came to me to whisper something on my ear. He said, "Watch out, little girl. Shizune might get angry, you-" but Genma came and punched him._

_Our first anniversary came soon after where he brought me to Shinju**. I thought he'll propose but somehow, I saw Shizune there dressed in all black. Not in her usual kimono but she's wearing a thigh-high cocktail dress. In my opinion, attractive but she gave me glare as soon as I got to her table. She said, "Oh, Ino! Fancy seeing you here on our date?" She smirked as I gave off a confused look. She stood up and kissed Genma right in front of my freaking face. _

_I thought that Genma looked surprised but when I peeked, I can see he enjoys it. I pulled him away from Shizune and she slapped me. "Who knew that the medical weak-freak knows how to slap someone? I never expected that." I said fiercely as I slapped her back. She pulled my hair as she said, "Oh, of course. I'm extraordinary. Expect more of these from me!" I pulled on her hair harder and I grabbed her dress. "Extraordinary? Then you must be an alien from another planet!" I screamed as I punched her face and kicked her nuts. She lay unconscious on the floor after that._

_I turned to Genma and gave him a slap. I screamed, "TWO-TIMER!" in front of his and a lot of people's faces. I walked until the door and turned back around facing the people. "You guys better watch out for a guy like him," I pointed to Genma," and a gal like her," I pointed to Shizune. "CUZ THEY'LL JUST BREAK YOUR HEART!"_

_I stomped off to my house. That night, I was surprised I didn't shed any tears. The next day, he called and we talked it out. He asked if things can go back the way they used to be before and I said that I only want us to be friends. He agreed to that and now, we're still good friends. _**[END FB]**

I smiled at him and he smiled back. He gave me the rose and he kissed the back of my hand. We danced around the restaurant, Shinju, gracefully as dad videotaped the moment. He let go of me a few seconds later and stepped back and merged into the crowd.

Next in line as my fifteenth rose was Kiba. Our relationship as friends started when we were both at our year before the Academy.

**[FB] **_I was at the meadow gathering flowers and arranging them like a bouquet when Akamaru jumped on it and I got angry. Kiba came up and said that he only started training Akamaru so he can get crazy at times. He smiled a toothy grin which showed off more of his canines and made him look cute. I stood up and hugged him saying, "Apology accepted!" He blushed and I kissed his cheek. He beamed making the red triangles on his cheek glow bright._

_I started dating him a few weeks after I broke up with Genma. Kiba was really a sweet person behind that jacket of his. And Akamaru was just as sweet; both of them giving me a rose almost every day. They drop by the shop from time to time and I'm pretty sure that he knows my shifts by heart. I think Akamaru thinks that he's included in the relationship, which is kinda cute. And Kiba grinning at me everyday whenever our eyes met makes me crazy._

_I know that Oniyuri likes him. I mean, I was the one who taught her how to attract him. But then, I couldn't help but agree with her that Kiba is goddamn cute! He knows that Oniyuri likes him and I think he thinks of her as me. He asked me out 'cuz he said that I am his way of communicating with Oniyuri and I remind him of her. After all, I am her cousin. I broke up with him because I thought that our relationship wasn't gonna work. People say that I was just jealous that he likes Oniyuri-chan and not me. _**[END FB]**

I felt a tap behind me. I turned around and saw the handsome Uchiha heir smirking at me. He scanned me from head to toe and then kissed the back of my hand. I can tell that he misses my soft skin and I laughed at this.

**[FB] **_"Ino, where are you? Are you hurt?" called Sasuke after the cave closed in. His teammates were outside except for one, Yamanaka Ino. "Guys, call for help!" he called from the outside. He continued looking for me among the boulders and rocks and dirt that was around. He saw my hand limping out from under a huge boulder._

"_Ino!" he cried out. He pushed the boulder off of me and grabbed me in his arms. I coughed up a bit of blood and grabbed on to his shirt, crying. "Sasuke, am I gonna die?" I asked in a raspy voice. "Am I… gonna leave… this world?"_

_He said, "No, Ino. You're gonna live. I'm here."_

_I smiled at him and I just shook my head no. "Ino, I think this is too late but... I… I… I love you, Ino!" That was it. He brought out a towel from my first aid kit and wet it with the water thermos. He wiped all the dirt away from my body and he leaned in. We heard a noise from out the cave and sunlight poured from that hole. He kissed me and we heard loud gasps from the mouth. I turned there and then suddenly my head hurt and I fainted._

_The next thing I knew, I woke up seeing Sasuke by my bed sleeping soundly. I stroked his hair and he woke up instantly. "Hey, you're awake." he stated. "You too," I said. He kissed me and he grabbed my hand and asked me out._

_We went out for a year and I broke up a few weeks after our anniversary after finding out he only dated me for my skills and body. He never really did love me. A few months after the break up, he apologized and realized his mistakes. I forgave him. Then, he said that he loved me truly after his realization. I was sorry to say then that I don't give another chance; unless there's a reasonable cause. He stated nothing and therefore, I kissed him and hugged him and I apologized. He said he understood and went off and dated Sakura. But I believe that he still loves me. _**[END FB]**

Up next was my seventeenth rose, Sai. He smiled at me again but this time it isn't fake. "Hey there, Gorgeous! Happy 18th Birthday," he said. I laughed and he laughed. We treat the whole 'Gorgeous' issue as a joke nowadays. I took the rose from his fingers and put it with the rest at my arms. I sighed. My relationship with Sai isn't much to talk about but if you wanna hear it, sure I'll talk it. The day I met Sai was so exciting. I mean, introducing yourself to a Sasuke look-alike was breathtaking. It's amazing! But, however, he did not know what love is.

**[FB] **_"Hi, I'm Yamanaka Ino!" I said flipping my hair and then playing with it. "Hey there, Gorgeous!" My heart fluttered. After eating I dragged him with me to a meadow. He was reading his books while I looked at the clouds. I wasn't really paying attention to them. My eyes kept drifting to the guy reading beside me. Then suddenly, he came over to me. "Wanna go see a movie." he asked, smiling. this was too much for me to handle. I fainted. _

_We started going out then. We had a happy relationship. I, dare I say, was oblivious to the things inside his book. One night, as curious as I was, I sneaked in his room. I took the book from his bedside table and read its contents. I was shocked and saw that he asked me out so that we can only be "good friends" or "get along with each other". The next day, I broke up with him and he nodded and went away. I mean, HE JUST NODDED AND WENT HIS WAY! Do you believe that? After a week, he apologized and, being the good girl I was, I forgave him. We continued on as good friends since then. No more, no less. _**[END FB]**

He then went back to the crowd of people.

I turned my head a couple of times looking for my eighteenth rose. I heard the crowd laugh a bit and felt someone hug me from behind. He carried me up and I laughed at his silliness. "Why were they laughing?" I whispered over my shoulder. His breathing sent tingles down my spine as he said, "'Cuz when you look, for example, on the right, I go over to the left which means that when you turn to a direction, I'm always at the opposite and behind you." I smiled and said, "You sure are thinking a lot. I didn't understand a word you said!" He chuckled, "You're just a little immature, Ino. But your physical and emotional attributes are the ones that I fell in love with. No, don't get me wrong! I fell in love with you, too!" I giggled, "I fell in love with you, your physical and mental attributes. You _are _onlysweet sometimes though." He hugged me again but this time in front. He gave me the rose and danced with me.

**[FB]**_ He is a sweet person. We started our relationship two years ago directly after I broke up with Sai. I was crying in the Yamanaka Flowers when he came in. I quickly wiped away my tears and grabbed a magazine and lay it on top of the counter. I looked down at it as if reading. "Welcome to Yamanaka Flowers! How may I help you?" I asked, hiding my sadness with a cheery voice. The customer didn't seem to buy it. He kneeled down among the flowers and picked a few white lilies on his own and grabbed some newspaper and some plastic wrapper. He wrapped the flowers in expertly and I knew it was him. He left money on the counter in front of me and went on his way. "Ino," he sighed. "Quit crying about that Sai kid for a minute and come with me." I just nodded. I removed my apron and hung it at the rack. "Mom, I'm going for a bit!" A few seconds later, she said her agreement._

_He grabbed my wrist and put the bouquet in my hands. He sighed. He jammed is hands in his pockets and we started walking to who knows where. "Who are you giving this to? Is it that Suna chick?" He faced at me with a knowing look and turned away again. "Oh, right. These are lilies. They're for… him, aren't they?" He nodded and sighed again._

_We reached our destination and placed the flowers on his grave. We prayed for a while and we stood up. As I was about to run to the shop, he grabbed my wrist. "Ino, slow down for a bit," he sighed again. I looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru. I didn't want to be a bother to you." My voice started cracking. I felt tears run down my face._

"_Ino, don't cry. You don't trouble me at all. It's your problems that trouble me."_

_I turned away, "Why would you? You're not that kind of person. I'm troublesome, I know, so don't say it." I stepped back._

"_I wasn't gonna say it." He let go of me. I wanted to run but I felt frozen in place. "Ino, I don't know why I felt this way but…" He trailed off._

"_I don't wanna be rejected." He looked at me. My eyes were a little watery and a single tear fell. He wiped it with his thumb. I looked at him giving off a face that says 'go ahead and say it' and he did. "I… I love you, Ino. I know you don't feel the same so don't do anything. I'll just leave." He turned his back towards me and he started walking. I don't know why but I rushed towards him and I hugged him from behind. _

"_It's okay, Shika-kun."_

"_Sh-Shika-kun?"_

_I smiled at him. "Yeah, Shika-kun!" I turned him towards me and got on my tiptoes. And then it happened. I kissed him. He was surprised at first but he gave in and kissed me back. We broke apart a few seconds later. "I love you, Shika-kun! So don't feel rejected anymore, okay?"_

"_How troublesome. Of course, I won't! You're such a troublesome woman but you are _my_ troublesome woman," He smiled._

_I smiled at him, "It feels like heaven being with you. All those times we fight, I cry to sleep, honest. Every time you comfort me when I get depressed, deep down inside I wish you won't think of me as troublesome. Those times you hold me when I cry over a silly little break-up, I wish that those boys would be like you: kind, sweet and caring."_

_He continued, "Don't worry I will never leave you like those jerks did. I'm glad you finally chose the right one and not a jerk." He laughed. I shot back at him smiling, "You're the one to talk."_

"_Yeah… So Ino, will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_No!"_

"_Huh? Why?"_

_I pinched his cheek, "'Cuz I already am."_

_I kissed him again as he carried me back to the store. __**[END FB]**_

We danced for what seemed like forever. He twirled me around a few times and I hugged him tight. He planted a small kiss on my lips and he let me go. I felt tears in my eyes as I remember those times with Shikamaru. I wish I can bring back those moments.

He sat next to me on my soft 'throne' and I cuddled him. As if he read my mind, he wiped my tears and said, "We'll have even better moments after we get married, ai." He kissed me and I sniffed, bringing out my handkerchief and wiped out my tears. He stood up and grabbed the mic from the Master of Ceremonies.

"Hello, good evening. Nara Shikamaru here. Heir of the Nara Clan, Chief Strategist of Konoha, Chuunin Exam Proctor: Written Exam, Sensei of Genin Team 9, the only one in Rookie 9 to pass the Chuunin exa-"

"Now you're just showing off, ai," I commented from behind him. The crowd started laughing. He turned around and gave me a small and nervous smile and I gave him one of my cheery ones. He scratched the back of his neck and turned back to the audience.

"Right, so, Yamanaka Inoichi-sama…"

I gasped, putting my hands to my mouth. _No…_

"I stand here in front of you tonight…"

I felt tears in my eyes. Happy tears. _He's not…_

"To ask permission…"

I closed my eyes and felt the tears pour down my cheeks. I let out a small squeal. _He is…_

"…to marry your daughter."

I closed my mouth and kept crying. I saw my dad stand from his seat holding a mic. "For the Yamanaka Clan's heiress to get married may be disgraced. We don't want the Yamanakas in Konoha gone, do we? Of course there are some in other countries but Konoha is one of a kind. This is the birthplace of the Yamanaka. The only place where there is 'Yamanaka Flowers.' The place where the clan's main branch's most beautiful heiress lives. So for her not to receive any worry lines or wrinkles in the future, I allow you to take her hand in marriage. But only after 2 years."

I ignored the first part and just squealed. "Thank you, daddy!"

Shikamaru shook his head and grabbed my waist and lifted me up from the ground. He kissed my neck and let me down. He kneeled on the floor and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him as he took a small velvet, purple box from his pocket. He let go of my hand and opened the box. "Will you, Yamanaka Ino, heiress of the Yamanaka Clan, marry me?"

"No more fancy words. Of course I will!" He slipped the light purple diamond ring in my hand and stood up. I stood up with him and hugged him. "Best birthday ever," I whispered, leaning my head on his chest. "Sure is," he kissed my head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it guys? Little touching? Irritating? I take flames fine. But if that flame really goes right past that little line I set up in front of me, beware of Hurricane Akemi! Otherwise, Review! x]**

**Ja ne, Akemi-Hime19 signing off!**


End file.
